


Emotions

by DJMirnum



Series: Miraculous One Shots [16]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Sweet, good food
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-25
Updated: 2016-07-25
Packaged: 2018-07-26 18:28:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 596
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7585309
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DJMirnum/pseuds/DJMirnum
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thought you guys could use some fluffy goodness after that last story I did</p></blockquote>





	Emotions

Adrien had been taught to keep his emotions in check. To always stay calm and collected in public. To not do anything that could tarnish his father's image. As Adrien, he followed that rule to the max; but as Chat Noir, he was able to fully express himself. He could feel whatever he was feeling; anger, sadness, happiness, love. He could feel them all. But once Chat was away, the neutral wall returned. He still was able to release them occasionally with his friends at school, but he still had to hold back. He was sitting in class waiting for Nino to come back from lunch when a certain blonde girl came bounding in.  
"Adrikins! There you are! Have you had lunch yet? You should come eat lunch with me!"  
"Thanks Chloe, but, I'd rather be by myself right now."  
"Ugh, why?! There's this great cafe not far from here that I know you'll like!"  
"Some other time, ok? I'm just not in a good mood at the moment," he said with a down hearted tone.  
He had another argument with his father and things didn't end on good terms, hence why he was feeling down today. Nino knew some of it and Alya could tell he was feeling bad. Marinette picked up on it immediately and promised herself to bring him some goodies from the bakery during lunch. Which explained why he was sitting alone in the classroom until Chloe found him.  
"Come on! You can't just sit here and be alone!"  
"Chloe," he said in a warning tone. "Not today."  
"Whatever's bothering you isn't worth sitting here. Let's go!"  
"Chloe, leave him alone," said a voice that was music to his ears.  
"Ugh! Butt out Marinette," she glared.  
"He said no, so leave him be."  
"I do whatever I please, now get lost!"  
"Chloe! Back off! Now," said an angry Adrien.  
All the bickering was making him feel worse than he already was and he was beyond done with it. Chloe looked shocked and maybe hurt, but she quickly left them together. Adrien placed his head in his hands and let out a groan. He knew this would come back to bite him later, but right now he needed to calm down. He almost forgot there was another person there with him till he heard a throat being cleared.  
"Are you ok," she asked quietly.  
"No, I'm not."  
Marinette debated whether or not to sit next to him or leave him alone. But then she remembered that Adrien has always been alone so she sat next to him. She didn't say anything but she did place her bag of treats on the desk.  
"I thought you might be hungry so I grabbed a few things from the bakery. I have croissants, cheese bread, a couple of éclair's, and cookies."  
She pulled out the treats as she named them and Adrien gladly took a croissant. One bite and he instantly relaxed. He sighed in content and savored the flavor. There was something about her family's pastries that hit the spot and for the first time today, he smiled genuinely.  
"There it is," she smiled sweetly.  
"What?"  
"Your smile. I was missing it today."  
"Well, it didn't take much to bring it back did it," he smirked.  
Marinette's face turned red.  
"Good food can do that," she said shyly.  
"It wasn't just the food, Mari." He leaned over and pecked her cheek. "Thanks for cheering me up."  
Marinette's face turned fifty shades of red in a span a seconds while Adrien chewed happily on his pastries.

**Author's Note:**

> Thought you guys could use some fluffy goodness after that last story I did


End file.
